mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aries Blanco
"I am never late, nor am I early. I arrive precisely when I mean to." '''Aries Blanco '''is a student of Sweet Amoris High. Aries is very outgoing and will not hesitate to speak her mind About History Aries was born and raised in Bogotá, Colombia with her mother (Diana Blanco) and her father (Andres Blanco). They were a fairly middle class family, but Aries was typically happy. However, Aries couldn't help feel a bit lonely. She never had any friends, probably because of how eccentric she was. Every night, she would wish for a girl her age to come and be her friend. That, however, did come true. Although, it took a long time. Her parents noticed Aries' loneliness and adopted a girl named Libra. Aries was excited, but she soon noticed that Libra, upon first arriving to their home, that she seemed blank and soulless. After many attempts to get Libra to speak, Aries nearly gave up until Libra asked Aries for some water in Scottish Gaelic. Of course, Aries didn't understand, but was still overjoyed. Little by little, the two would become inseparable friends. Later during the years her father got a job transfer and moved to France and attended high school at Sweet Amoris. Personality Aries is a very outgoing and extroverted girl. She is very friendly, unless provoked. If provoked, she becomes very violent and cannot be controlled until she calms down. Appearance Aries likes to dress to impress. She is in favor of clothes that are stylish and a bit on the sexy side. She prefers bright and pastel colors. Aries has short, curly hair that was dyed white and pink eyes. She is Colombian, so she has darker skin than some. Relationships Castiel Castiel was the very first person she befriended (at least, in her mind). He'd always be the first person she'd go to for class projects or even for free time. Later on, she started to fall in love with him and has become rather shy around Castiel. Nathaniel She doesn't really talk to Nathaniel, but she doesn't have anything against him. Lysander Lysander is the second friend she made since coming to Sweet Amoris. She's insanely jealous of his eyeballs. Kentin She enjoys pulling pranks on Kentin, though, he's not fond of them. Armin She helps Armin prank Kentin, the two are pretty good friends. Alexy Alexy is one of Aries' best friends. Dake He is tolerable, though, she hates it when he tries hitting on her. Violette She thinks Violette is quite cute, but they don't speak that often Iris She often helps Iris with her math, so these two are relatively good friends. Peggy Peggy and Aries are on good terms with each other. Kim Aries often helps Kim with her school work when Nathaniel isn't around. Priya Aries is very good friends with Priya. Amber and her crew Aries despises them. Capucine Aries feels bad for Capucine and even tries befriending her, but Capucine just doesn't allow it. Rosalya Rosalya and she enjoy shopping together and swapping fashion tips. Melody Aries doesn't care for Melody too much. Relationships with other candies http://mycandylovecandies.wikia.com/wiki/Zainie_KatlerZainie Katler Zainie is one of Aries' best friends, she enjoys goofing off with her and pulling pranks on other students. Libra Rose Aries and Libra grew up with each other, these two are polar opposites, but they are inseparable. Trivia * Aries was originally an anti-version of Libra Rose * Aries is very good at math * Aries' favorite foods are anything spicy * She loves hugging people * She's an amazing dancer, ballet and salsa in particular * Libra taught her Scottish Gaelic Category:Candies A-C Category:Castiel Category:Female